Reunited Once More
by Renge43
Summary: Frisk finally returns home after a year of missing. But what happens when he brings a whole new crew? And who is the guy in the blue jacket? SansXReader
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Undertale is SAAAADLY not mine so all these characters do not belong to me. I only have my own characters.

F/C- Favorite color

F/N- Friends name

Y/N-Your name

CHAPTER 1

You sighed at (F/N) as you landed the (F/C) aura of butterflies fading around you. "Yeah yeah. I know its been a year….But I'm sure Frisk will come back and when he does he'll

need a home to return to." She sighed and folded her arms her harpy wings somehow not getting in the way. "You cant keep doing this (y/n). Youll get yourself sick….." You shrug

and wave goodbye as you walk to the large five bed roomed cottage you called home. You were patrolling the mountain top when your younger brother suddenly went missing. Its

already been a year and every day without fail you've gone out to search for him. You drop off your keys at the front door table sighing, "I'm home Frisk…" You glanced at the last

picture you took. Frisk had the same unfocused look but with a small smile as you hold him smiling. You two are both orphans. In fact that's how you met. *Flashback.* You sit in

the bushes playing with the (F/C) butterflies. The ones that always come when you create them. No one else here could do that and so the others avoided you at all costs but you

didn't mind. You were always a loner. You hear a whimper as the older kids start messing with one of the younger. A small boy this time. You get up and yell at them, "Hey! leave

him alone!" You feel the butterflies swirl around you now almost made of fire. The oldest growled and when to push you away. One of the butterflies landed on his hand burning

him. He yelped and growled before walking away. You ran to the boy and held him. He held onto you. Well he more like clinged onto you. After that he never really left your side.

You even named him Frisk after how quickly he seemed to appear by your side. *End Flashback* You sighed and started to walk into the kitchen. You halted once you heard

unfamiliar voices in the kitchen. Your eyes glowed (F/C) as you slowly crept in and pinned the closest person to you to the ground growling. As someone flicked on the light you saw

the person wasn't a person but a short skeleton-person?- in a blue jacket. Two large cow people, another taller skeleton, a fish lady and a dinosaur person stared at you. Now

seeing monsters weren't unusual but seeing so many in one spot was rare. "What are you doing here?" You growled lowly. You froze as a small boy walked out from behind the

female cow person. "S-Sissy?" You blinked, "…..Frisk?"


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"CHAPTER 2/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"You blinked in shock as Frisk smiled at you and ran to your side. "Um… Yo. Not that mind but can you let me up? Before I get FLOORed." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"You blink and rolled your eyes a bit before getting up off of him. "Seriously?" He smirked straightening his jacket, "What? Don't like puns?" You /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"shrug, "That's not it. That one was just really bad." He blinks and pouts a bit, "Hey! My puns are awesome! They are SANStastic!" You just /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"laughed a bit rolling your eyes, "Sanstastic? You better have a good explanation for that one." He pouted like a child who just got scolded. You /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"shrugged then went to hug your little brother. "Frisk are you ok? Where have you been? Have you stayed out of trouble? Who are these people?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"You ruffled his hair and held him close ignoring the tears that threatened to fall. Frisk smiled and giggled a bit as he hung on to you tightly for a bit /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"before going to the cow lady. He smiled and took her hand swinging it gently as he leaned against her. You were saddened a bit after realizing he /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"has changed. He used to not go near anyone one but you and now he's holding on to her as if he's known her all his life. He smiled and holds onto /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"her leg. She smiled and pet his head gently giggling a bit, "Oh Frisk." You looked at them. You weren't surprised that he was comfortable around /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"monsters. After all you weren't exactly normal yourself and he's always been interested in your power. "Um…" She smiled a bit shyly, "My name /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"is Toriel. I'm his adopted mother." You blink a bit then raised your eyebrow but just nodded, "I….see. My name is (y/n). I'm his older sister." She /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"smiled brightly and hugged you. You froze a bit and gave her an awkward pat on the back. You weren't exactly used to this kind of…..affection /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"from anyone. The only one who ever hugged you was (F/N) and that took months to get used to. She smiled, "Nice to meet you (y/n). So I believe /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"we're all family now?" You nod and giggle a bit, "Alright? Wait wait wait" You held up your hand for a pause, "Frisk….. What did you get /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"yourself into?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
